Taking Over Me
by Fuzzball457
Summary: Sequel to A Diamond in the Rough. Sam gets a frantic call from Anna and returns to help her. But what's waiting in store for him when he arrives? Rated for Sammy torture!
1. The Call

**Hello! I finally managed to get the plot for this together so here we are! Thank you to those who participated in my poll (I realize it wasn't working for a bit so thanks for taking the time to PM your choices) **

**It might be slower updates because I'm currently trying to focus on getting All These Things I've Done finished, but the second chapter is well on its way already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, it's characters. The song Taking Over Me belongs to** Evanescence.** or the song. Just playing :)**

**Thanks to my beta, Little Miss Artist, though I made several changes - all mistakes are my own!**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, and character death (no one from the show though – so I think we all know who, but 1- that was the outcome of the vote and 2-it won't be anything like what you expect.) Also be warned there will be some Sammy torture later.**

**Anyway, enough with chit chat and on with the show!**

Taking Over Me

Chapter 1: The Call

A long, low buzzing filled the otherwise silent impala. Dean, who was asleep in the passenger seat, mumbled something about beer, then rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

"Sam, that your phone?" John asked. Sam, who was sitting in the backseat curled up with a book and a flashlight, started fishing around in his bag for the small device.

"Yeah, it's mine," he said as he pulled it out, "Hello?"

"_Sam?" _a soft, feminine voice asked.

"Anna?" Sam asked incredulously. A cold, unsettling fear rose up in him. He'd told Anna to call if she there was ever an emergency. It couldn't be good that she was already calling.

"_Sam, something's wrong," _she sounded scared, border line panic.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He asked quickly. He could hear his father sit up straighter in the front seat, no doubt listening.

"_I don't r-really know w-what's going on…he…there was s-someone…I was so s-scared…I…Sam please, you have to h-help me," _Sam could hear her voice shaking and he had no doubt that she was crying.

"Who, Anna? Who was there? What did he do?" Sam asked hastily, trying to get some idea what was going on. An icy fear now had a totally grip on his chest. He was trying hard not to let any of his panic show in his voice at the same time, trying to keep his voice low enough so that it didn't wake Dean.

"_Help," _she pleaded, her voice getting more and more shaky every time she talked.

"Anna, where are you? Are you home?"

"_N-no, I l-left, he__…I didn't s-see him c-coming and…"_

"Anna, you have to tell me what's going on?"

"_I have to g-go…" _he could hear her starting to hang up.

"Anna! Wait! Call me back later!" The line went dead.

"What's going on, Sam?" John asked from the front seat.

"Something's wrong, but I don't know what. She mentioned someone, a guy, I think, she didn't really say much…Dad, she's definitely in trouble, though."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, she said she left or something. I don't know where she went," Sam said. It was starting to freak him out just a little information he had gotten from the panicky and hurried conversation.

"She's gonna call you back right?"

"I think so."

"How about we pull over for the night, it's already 9:45 anyway, get a room and we'll go from there. When she calls you back, we'll get more information then head back if we need to. Sound good?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said.

"Try and get a little sleep, we're still about twenty minutes from the nearest motel and I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.

"Okay," Sam said quietly. He tucked away his book and flicked his flashlight off, filling the impala with darkness except for the glowing letters of the clock and the light from the headlights. He curled up into a tighter ball and wrapped the blanket around himself even tighter.

The call had disturbed him more than he cared to admit. What was going on? Was she in danger from something supernatural? He couldn't shake the feeling that it did have to do with something supernatural, but then, she had said _he_, not _it_. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Even though, he figured he wouldn't be able to sleep for all the worry that was gripping him, he was asleep in a matter of seconds.

XxXx

"Sam, come on, Sammy boy, up and at 'em, we're here," a distant voice said.

Slowly, Sam pried open his tired eyes to see Dean leaning over the back of the passenger seat.

"Mmm, what?" Sam said as he blearily sat up.

"We're at a motel, Dad just woke me up and told me to get you up while he checked us in. I'm surprised we stopped so soon, to tell you the truth. I thought he planned on going all night, but it's not even 10:00."

"Anna!" Sam gasped, as he suddenly remembered. He jerked up in his seat and started fumbling with the car door.

"Woah, woah, tiger, take a chill pill. We left Anna yesterday, she's miles away, remember?" Yeah, he remembered. But he also remembered the phone conversation. Oh wait, Dean was asleep for that, he didn't know.

"No, no, she called me. She was all panicky and stuff, said there was someone and she asked for help and…" and Sam was rambling without realizing it, leaving Dean extremely confused.

"Woah, slow down, say that all again at a speed that a normal person can understand."

"He'll tell you once we get inside," John who had just opened the door said. Sam, in his worried state was extremely startled. He let out a yelp and flew up, knocking his head on the roof.

"Ow," he groaned as his head throbbed and the still healing cut in his side made it's dislike of sudden, forceful movements made.

"What the heck was that?" Dean asked, startled by Sam's response.

"Nothing…he just surprised me," Sam said as he rubbed his head, feeling a small bump already starting to form.

"So I gathered."

"Come on, Sam, here take the key and go get the motel door opened. Dean, come give me a hand with the bags in the trunk."

"Yes, sir," they both said before doing what was asked of them.

Once the bags were in the room and the windows and doors were salted, they all sat down at the small, square table.

"Okay, start from the beginning," Dean said.

"I don't really know much, it didn't really make sense, but, here goes. When we were in the car-"

"You were sleeping," John added.

"Yeah, you were asleep. My phone started ringing so I answered it-"

"Wow, really? I didn't see that coming!" Dean said in mock shock.

"Dean, knock it off, let your brother tell you what happened."

"It was Anna, but she was scared and I think she was crying too. But she said that something was wrong and that there was someone, a guy, doing something. She said she was scared and that she didn't see him coming. I have no idea what any of that means. But then when I asked her if she was at home, she said she left."

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, she didn't say, she hung up pretty much right after that."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"We stay here until she calls again. Once we get the whole story, we'll go back if she needs our help and if she doesn't we'll go on our way," John interjected.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but his phone lit up and started vibrating.

They all stared at it for a moment before jumping into action.

"Put it on speaker phone. Don't tell her since she might be more comfortable with just you, but we do need to know to help. Dean," he said turning to his oldest who had already retrieved a pad of the motel's paper and a pen, "write down anything she says that's important to figure out what's going on."

Everyone nodded their understanding then Sam flipped open the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello? Anna?"

TBC…

**So good? Bad? Please review, I'm really unsure about this because I've never written anything like this before. Next chapter should be up fairly soon! **


	2. Explanations

**Hey guys! And here's the next chapter! The next few updates probably won't be this quick, just so you know. **

**Beta'd by the incredible Little Miss Artist.**

**Ages: Sam – 16 Dean - 20**

Chapter 2: Explanations

"Hello? Anna?"

"_Sam," _her voice was still scared, but more under-control than before.

"Anna, what's going on?"

"_I…I think there is...was...someone following me."_ The Winchesters all exchanged nervous glances. That couldn't be good.

"Who, Anna?"

"_I d-don't really know." _Dean grabbed the pen and started writing something. Once he was done, Sam read over what he had written – _why did she leave?_

"Anna, before, when I asked if you were at your house, you said you left? What did you mean? Why'd you leave?"

"_Uh…my mom. I…we got into a fight and…"_

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?"

"_Okay, well, um, like I said, my mom and I got into a really big fight. And…_

-X-

_Anna stormed down the street, unsure of where she was going. She wasn't running away…she just needed some air. It was dark out and the yellowish glow of the street lamps was the only light. _

_It was starting to get cold and Anna suddenly wished she'd grabbed more than just her light sweatshirt. She pulled it tighter around herself and continued down the street, the sound of her blue Converse hitting the ground the only noise to be heard. _

_The anger and frustration that she had been feeling slowly started to ebb away and fear started to creep up in its place. She was all alone. How ironic, she thought bitterly, an hour ago she would have killed to be alone. For her mother to Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Her. Room. But now, she wished desperately to not be by herself. A deep sense of longing filled her chest and she thought of Sam._

_Where was he? Was he still in the car with his dad and brother or had they already stopped? Was he thinking of her? Was-_

_She froze. There was a man standing by himself under lamp across the way at the bus stop. He was wearing a large coat and a hat and was looking down making it impossible for her to get a good look at him. _

_It was like something straight out of a horror movie. _

_No, stop it, she scolded herself. It was just a man. He wasn't running at her with a knife or staring at her or anything creepy like that. _

_But she still couldn't help but walk just a bit faster, eager to get away even though he was across the street. A weird tingle crept up her spine and she got the sickening feeling that he was watching her. But she forced herself to continue on without looking back._

_She rounded the corner and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Away from the man, it felt easier to dismiss her fear as paranoia. But, she had been so sure he was watching her when her back was turned. _

_Very slowly she peeked her eyes around the corner…and couldn't help the audible gasp that slipped past her lips. _

_He was gone!_

_She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or be further freaked out. Could he have possibly gotten far enough away that she couldn't see him that fast? She slowly turned back around…and screamed._

"W_hat are you doing out all by yourself this late?" Anna screamed some more and took off running. Only when she was almost quarter of a mile away did she realize it was a woman. A woman she recognized. It was the owner of the little bakery over there. Anna saw her whenever she went to get something sweet afterschool with her friend, Jaime. It wasn't a stalker or a murder or a creeper. Just an regular, law-abiding, town citizen. _

_Anna bent double as she attempted to catch her breath. She was way too jumpy. She needed to get herself under control, find a way to calm herself. Her first thought was to call Sam, he had said to call if she needed anything…but she wasn't in trouble or anything. She was just…freaking out over nothing. That was it._

_Anna straightened herself and shook her head at her own foolishness. Sam had said that he and his family moved around a lot and that it would get more and more difficult to stay in touch. But he had given her his phone number just in case. She wasn't going to call him just to say she flipped out just because she saw a strange guy. That was just stupid. Besides, it had to be almost 9:30, what if he was sleeping? After a long day in the car she couldn't blame him for going to bed early. _

_She stood up and continued on her way. She took a moment to reorient herself, she hadn't really paid attention where she was going when she was running, but because she knew the town so well it didn't take her long to figure out exactly where she was. She walked briskly down the streets, now wanting nothing more than to get home and apologize to her mom._

_She turned around the corner only to bump right into someone. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry…" she trailed off as she got a look at the man. It was the same man from the bus stop. She couldn't even bring herself to scream. She just stood there, mouth hanging open, eyes as big as saucers. "You…you…" she stammered._

"_Me? And what about you? Huh? What is a pretty little thing like you walking around in the dark for? Don't you know it's dangerous? You could get hurt, we wouldn't want that, now would we," he leaned in closer, allowing her to fully see his face for the first time, "Anna?" _

_Run! Her mind told her. Thankfully her feet listened before she even had time to question it. Anna. He'd know her name, how had he known her name? She ran and ran until she was on the complete other side of town. She scurried down the street, jumping at every small noise. As if in a trance, she fished her phone from her pocket dialed the first number that came to mind. _

"_Hello?"_

-X-

The Winchesters stared at each other in shock as Anna finished her story.

"_Sam? Sam, are you still there?" _

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm here," he said.

"Did you recognize the man at all?" John asked quickly.

"_I…Mr. Malroy?"_ she asked, bewildered.

"Uh…"

"I told him when you called last time and he was really worried about you. So when you called again he asked to put it on speaker phone because he wanted to know you were okay," Sam said quickly. It was sort of a half-lie, but whatever.

"_Oh, well, I suppose it's probably for the best that that an adult knows."_

"Did you tell your mom? You are home now right?" Sam asked.

"_Yeah I'm home. When I was on the phone with you the first time, I was heading home. I hung up just as I got there. Then...honestly, I went straight to my room and shut and locked all the windows. A little while later my mom knocked on my door. I told her what happened, but I think she thought I was just stretching the truth."_

"We'll be there soon, don't worry," Sam reassured her. John opened his mouth to say something to Sam, but Anna cut him off.

"_Oh and Sam, this is gonna sound crazy…"_

"Believe me, you have no idea. There's not much that sounds crazy to us," Sam said, smiling as Dean attempted to stifle his laughter, "What is it?"

"_The man…he…Sam, he had yellow eyes."_

TBC…

**Well that was quite the cliffy wasn't it? Please review! More reviews = more updates!**


	3. Bait

**Hey, sorry for the long update! I'll try and update sooner for the next chapters!**

**Beta'd by the incredible Little Miss Artist.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted!**

_"The man…he…Sam, he had yellow eyes."_

Chapter 3: Bait

Everyone froze. It was like time had stopped.

Sam sat staring at the phone, mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe…Anna…no…that was just…no. This was his fault. He had dragged this monster into Anna's life. Oh god, this was _all his fault!_ Anna had never done anything wrong! Never hurt anyone! He wanted to scream at the injustice of it all.

John stared at the phone. He felt a thrill of excitement go through him! A lead! He was this much closer to finding the Yellow-Eyed Demon that took Mary. Plus, he hadn't gotten to Anna yet which meant soon! She was the perfect bait, already assembled. And if she had to die in the process, so be it. It was for the greater good. Her life could potentially save hundreds of others if it helped them catch the bastard. Revenge pumped through his veins and encouraging him. It gave him a rush he only ever got when he had a lead on the asshole. The only thing he hoped was that Anna's death wouldn't be too hard on Sam.

Dean watched both his dad and Sam carefully. He knew Sam was probably worrying about her and no doubt blaming himself. Sam just wanted to make sure she was safe. But then on the other hand, John was probably already planning on how to use her as bait to finally catch the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Dean did want to get Him and he did want revenge for his mother's death, but at the same time…if they intentionally let Anna get killed they might lose Sam, his trust if nothing else. And it wasn't worth losing Sammy too. There had to be a way to do this without Anna dying. Besides, he was kidding himself if he hadn't become fond of the girl all the times she had been at the hospital with Sam. It was obvious they liked each other and Sam had been so happy. He hated to take it all away. Dean was torn between his desire for revenge and his concern and morals for using Sam's friend as bait.

"_Um, is anyone still there?" _Anna asked shakily, _"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but…" _she said quickly as though assuming they didn't believe her.

"No, Anna, we believe you…" Sam hesitated, casting a glance at his dad, unsure of how much to say.

"Anna, we'll be there soon, but I need you to do something," John said.

"_Uh, okay."_

"We'll be there in six or seven hours, but until then, I need you to stay in your room and…"

"_And?" _Anna prompted when John trailed off, clearly unsure how much to tell her over the phone.

"This is going to sound strange, but it's necessary okay? Put a line of salt across all the windows and doors into your room." Anna made a very strange noise.

"_You want me to do what? But…why…what will that do?"_ John opened his mouth to reply but Sam got there quicker.

"Anna, I know it sounds weird, but trust me, it's really important okay. And it's probably best if you have your mom come in your room too, for the safety of both of you."

"_Sam, what is going on? This doesn't make any sense…"_

"Anna, just please do it, okay? We'll be there soon. Call if you see him again or anything weird happens." Sam hung up quickly and they began rushing around making sure they had everything.

Ten minutes later they were back on the road heading back the way they had come.

"Dad…" Sam started hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he asked gruffly.

"What are we gonna do when we get there? I mean we're not gonna…you know, use Anna as bait are we?"

"Right now that seems our best option," before John could elaborate Sam was already protesting.

"No! Dad, that's not fair! We can't just risk her life for a potential lead that may or may not help us!"

"This could stop the Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch who took your mother! And if that means risking her life, then I guess that's a risk we'll just have to take."

"But Dad-"

"No buts, Sam. This could have hundreds of lives. You can't be selfish here," John's patience was quickly evaporating.

"But that's so hypocritical of you! I care about Anna, but your willing to have her killed to avenge the death of someone else we all cared about-"

"Sam! Stop! I am not being hypocritical! We have a chance to stop this bastard once and for all. If I have to kill Anna myself to do it, I will. Now I will not tolerate that tone and when we get there I expect you to do as I say when I say it, understood?" Sam mumbled something incoherent. "Am I understood?" John repeated fiercely.

"Yes, sir," Sam ground out. He drew his knees up and stared out the window at the passing scenery, though he didn't really pay attention to what he was seeing.

The rest of the drive was completed in an extremely tense silence. Not a single word was said until they got to the edge of town and Sam started giving terse directions to Anna's house.

"Right there, number 18," he said as they pulled onto her street and rapidly approached her house. They all got out of the car, Sam sulking behind, and approached the clean, white house.

John raised a fist and quickly knocked on the door. The sound of hushed voice could immediately be heard, followed by hurried footsteps. A few seconds later and the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Anna.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, telling tales of her previously crying. Her face was paler than usual and her hair seemed messy and frazzled. The blue jeans that she wore had dirt stains on them and sweater also had traces of dirt on it.

"Woah, no need to get dressed up on our account," Dean said sarcastically, earning a glare from John and Sam and a confused look from Anna.

"Anna, can we come in?" Sam asked, squeezing between his dad and Dean to get closest to the door.

"Oh, hi, Sam, yeah, come in," she stepped back and they all shuffled in.

The foyer was a warm, light yellow color. The room extended up to the second floor hallway which could be partially seen from where they were standing. A stair case leading up to the hallway ran along the left side of the wall. On the right there was an open doorway leading to what John assumed to be the living room. There was also a closet along the wall near them and a large chandelier hung from the high ceiling.

At the bottom of the stairs stood a woman who looked almost as disheveled as her daughter. She didn't have any dirt on her, but she certainly looked confused. She was wearing a tan pair of trousers and a light purple blouse, both of which were incredibly wrinkled. She had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back into what looked like it had once been a neatly clipped bun. Now though, several hairs had fallen loose and the clip was nearly falling out of her hair. She had warm brown eyes that were still somewhat watery.

"Hello, Mrs.-" John said trailing off in question.

"Call me May," She said extending a hand to John. Friendly though she was, she was obviously still very confused by what was going on.

"Okay, May, I'm John, this is my oldest son, Dean, and I'm sure Anna's told you about my youngest, Sam," John said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Sam, Dean, would you take Anna out to the car and get the salt?" John said to his sons. They both nodded and Sam said, "Come on, Anna."

Before they could make it out of the door, May tentatively stepped forward and said louder than one would expect from such a woman, "Wait, would someone please tell me what is going on?"

TBC…

**Please review! More reviews = faster updates! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Abductions

**Thanks to 'deanssammy', supernaturalrenegade, Sparkiebunny and judyann for reviewing last chapter!**

**So this chapter starts us into the action! For some reason this chapter was rather difficult, so sorry if it showed in my writing that I was having trouble. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Abduction

Sam was the first one to recover and come up with an explanation.

"There's a man, a special man who, uh…can do…strange things, after your daughter," Sam said lightly.

"W-what are you talking about? Who's this special man? What 'strange things' can he do?"

"Just, relax, okay? You don't have to worry, we'll handle everything," John reassured the troubled woman.

"But-"

"Mom, just trust them, okay?" Anna said, though she too looked rather confused.

"Okay," May said doubtfully.

"We're gonna lay salt all around the house-"

"Will that help?" May asked skeptically.

"Yes, after that, I need you and Anna to stay in the house. Don't go outside, no matter what. Me and my boys are going to head out and get ourselves a motel and start to work things out. Call us if anything strange happens."

"What do you mean by strange?"

"Trust me, if it happens, you'll know," John said rather cryptically as he, Dean and Sam went outside to get the salt.

-X-

Anna stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She rolled over and glanced at the clock.

_1:24, that's just great._

A small sigh escaped her lips and she rolled back onto her back and commenced counting the small cracks on the ceiling of her small, yellow room.

Even though the day had been terrifying and stressful, right then she was just bored and wanted desperately to fall asleep. But her ever-thoughtful mind kept her wide awake.

_Anna._

Anna bolted upright in bed. She _knew_ she had just heard someone call her name. It wasn't her imagination, she was positive. She reached a hand over and grabbed both her cell phone and the flashlight of her bedside table.

"Who's there?" she asked shakily.

_Anna._ The voice said, more insistent. But it didn't come from a certain direction – Anna couldn't pinpoint it. It was like the voice was coming from the whole room at once.

"Who are you?" she demanded, slightly more confident.

_Come to me, Anna. _

"W-what?" her confident resolve crumbled and she slowly slid her feet over the side of her bed. "Where are you?"

_In your head. _Anna realized it was right, the voice wasn't out loud at all, it was completely in her head. _I can help you, Anna. I can give you everything you ever wanted. You only have to do me one tiny favor. _

"What?"

_Walk over to the window…_Anna slowly pushed herself up, and guided by the flashlight, made her way over to window. _Yes…good, very good…now just stick out your finger and drag it through that little line of salt._

"I can't!" she gasped. "It's protecting me!"

_It's just salt, what could it possibly do to protect you?_

"Sam, told me-"

_Ahh, so Sam told you. Sam told you salt would protect you? Have you ever heard of salt protecting anyone? Hmm? Thought not. Now, just one little swipe, that's all it will take._

Ever so slowly, Anna lowered her extended pointer finger to the salt line. There was something about that voice. It made her feel almost like she was in a trance, like she _had_ to do what it said. Not knowing what horror she was unleashing upon her family, she dragged her finger through the salt line.

A cloud of black smoke suddenly began filling the room. She writhed and screamed as it wrapped around her.

_It will all be over soon._ The voice whispered. It was choking her and her mind was gong blank. Nothing made any sense.

Then everything went black.

-X-

Sam was awoken by a sharp tap on the glass window. He spared a glance at the clock, 2:17, then slid over to the motel window. Quickly checking that Dean hadn't been awoken by the noise (he doubted his father could hear it from the other room), he peeked outside.

"Anna?" he asked in disbelief. A panic instantly filled his chest and he heaved the window open and slid out, closing the window behind him. He quickly approached her and couldn't stop the confused expression that slid onto his face as he realized she was standing in her pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, "It's dangerous! We told you to stay inside!"

"Oh, relax, Sam, I just wanted to have a little fun," she said silkily, taking a few steps closer.

"But, Anna-"

"Shh…" she said as she held her index finger up to his lips. "Come with me," she placed her hand gently on his left shoulder, "I want to show you something." Her hand slid down his arm into his hand which she grasped lightly. "Come on!" she cried as she gave a small tug on his hand.

"Wait…wait, Anna...wait!" he said finally managing to tug his hand free. Something wasn't right. _Anna_ wasn't right. This wasn't like her…she was being too…seductive almost. Anna wouldn't endanger herself like this. "You need to tell me what's going on right now," Sam said stubbornly.

"Aww, come on, lighten up," she said as she calmly slid one strap of her PJ tank top down over her shoulder.

Now Sam knew something was wrong.

And he had left both his cell phone and his knife at the motel.

Very slowly, he began to step backwards.

"What's the matter, _Sammy?"_ She said with an awful smile plastered on her face.

They weren't that far from the motel. Sam could still the see the window from where he stood. He could call for help, they'd hear him.

But would they get there in time?

Anna must have figured out what he was going to do, because suddenly the smile fell off her face and a look of pure hatred replaced it.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

Sam realized he was running out of time and made one last desperate attempt.

He turned and started running while shouting, "Help! Dean! Da-" before he could finish, a hand clamped over his mouth and something heavy came down on his head.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**So now we get into the real action! The next chapter should be up in a few days! Please please review! **


	5. Absence Noted

**Hey, sorry for the long update wait. I've been working very hard on my first Criminal Minds fanfiction as well as another Supernatural story I haven't started posting. I really truly hate how rushed and short this is, but I really needed to update.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, as usual thanks to Little Miss Artist for beta-ing. **

**I honestly don't know how long until the next chapter, but I'll try not to make it too long. **

Chapter 5 : Absence Noted

Dean jolted awake.

He looked around, unable to peg what had woken him. He thought he'd heard something, but everything was silent. Sam wasn't even making any rustling noises or half-snores.

Which was actually pretty strange.

Something was wrong.

Dean grabbed the flashlight off the bedside table and flicked it towards Sam's bed.

Which Sam wasn't in. Worry and panic flared up in him.

"Sam!" Dean whispered furiously. He flew out of bed and checked the bathroom and the other room where his Dad was sleeping.

Nada.

Sam was missing.

_Sam_ _was missing!_

The baby brother whom Dean had promised to always protect and care for was missing.

"Dad!" Dean called as he continued as he dashed around checking every spot he could think of. He dashed outside, hoping Sam had left his book or something in the Impala.

_Yeah, that's completely just woke up at some god awful hour and decided to read. Yeah. _

"Dean?" John mumbled tiredly as he stumbled outside. "What's going on?"

"Sam's missing." John was instantly awake and in full hunter mode. He turned and ran back inside flipping on the lights as he went.

"Do you think he went for a walk or something?" John asked as Dean came in behind him.

"No, he would tell me, besides his shoes and cell phone are still here," Dean reasoned.

"Alright, are all the windows and doors salted?" John asked quickly.

"Yeah."

"We should check at Anna's place. Sam might be there and if he's not then she's likely in trouble too."

Dean nodded in agreement and they quickly pulled on some clothes and shoes then headed out the door.

Dean ignored the guilt and worry that filled up inside him and threw open the passenger door of the Impala.

There was no traffic at such an early hour, so John was able to get to Anna's house in record breaking speed.

The lights were all off and nothing seemed obviously out of place as they approached the front door. John rang to doorbell twice before he knocked loudly. After a few more minutes, he nodded to Dean, who proceeded to swiftly pick the lock.

Once the door was open, they both carefully stepped over the still-intact salt line and made their way upstairs by flashlight.

"You check Anna's room, I'll check May's," John said as he took in every detail of the apparently undisturbed house.

The first door Dean opened was a bathroom, but the second one was a light yellow bedroom.

"Anna?" he called as he peeked in. The room was still and the twin bed was empty. There was stuff lying about and Dean could see the sweater Anna had been wearing that day on the back of the chair. The bed was unmade and clearly slept in.

Just as Dean turned to locate his dad, the door flew open. Dean whipped around and instantly pulled the piece of his choice from his belt.

"Don't shoot, Dean!" John shouted just in time.

"Holy shit, Dad, you scared the crap out of me," Dean said as his heartbeat slowed back to normal.

"May is dead."

That was something Dean wasn't expecting. Missing, maybe, but dead? That completely caught him off guard.

"What? How do you know?" Dean asked. John gestured for him to follow and they both made their way to the large room at the end of the hall.

Dean pushed open the half-open door and stopped.

She was most certainly dead.

May lay on the bed, her empty, un-seeing eyes staring at the ceiling. Her light pink, silk nightgown was covered in blood as were the sheets and pillows around her. Her neck was obviously slit and her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Dean had a really good tolerance for guts and gore. He'd seen some pretty nasty bodies in his time, but this? It wasn't like it was even that gory, but…it was different. Seeing a dead body was bad, but it just seemed like a body, not a person. This was a person. He'd seen her before, gotten a tiny glimpse into her life. It was different.

"What about Anna? Did you find any sign of her?" John asked. Dean tore his eyes away from the ghastly sight and turned back to face his father.

"No, but she was definitely here not that long ago. Her bed was obviously slept in, so she couldn't have been gone. It's only like 3:00 now."

"So it probably killed May then took Anna, but did it take Anna or Sam first?"

"Does that really matter?" Dean asked, his frustration and worry rising every passing second. "We just have to find them!"

"I know, but we have to figure out what happened and in what order. I want you to go back to Anna's room, check for sulfur and stuff like that. I'll check May's room for anything that helps us. Then we'll head back to our motel and try and figure things out."

Dean nodded and headed back to the missing girl's room.

A quick glance around the room earned him nothing.

He grabbed a small stuffed elephant from a shelf near him and threw it as hard as he could at the wall.

Sam could be anywhere. He could be hurt and bleeding and dying. He could very well already be...

No. Dean could think that. He just couldn't. If he did, he'd break down in despair and sob his eyes out. And that would be giving up. He wouldn't give up until there wasn't a single speck of hope that Sam was alive. He couldn't give up before the fight had even started. Because, goddamnit, he would find his brother if it was the last thing he did.

But what if sam was dying? What if, at that very moment, Sam was somewhere, tied to something and someone was holding a knife over his throat preparing to kill him? What if Sam was calling out for Dean, desperately wanting his big brother to save him?

Dean made a chocked noise and spun on his heel.

Something small and metal glinted on the floor and Dean bent down to check it. Even though he wasn't sure what he was expecting it to be, Dean was a little let down to find to find that it was just a bracelet. Dejected, he started to get to his feet.

"Fucking-" he cursed as he hit his head on the window sill. He gently rubbed his head and sent a glare at the offending object.

And he suddenly noticed what he hadn't before.

A tiny break in the salt line.

"Dad!" he shouted. John came into the room a few seconds later.

"What?" All Dean did was point to the windowsill and John knew.

Sam was in a huge amount of trouble.

TBC...

**Please review! They make me update faster, and they inspire me. And I'm quickly losing inspiration for this story. **


End file.
